Shego Invertigo - OneShot Version
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: A one-shot version of my previously abandoned story. It has been finished and I put it all together.


Shego Invertigo: A Tale of Weird Proportions

Read this: This story is set in the first person. The person attributed with "I" is Ron. It is from the view of Ron Stoppable. Enjoy the weird tale.

I woke up from bed in a daze. It's only five in the morning and something has been troubling me recently. Rufus is still asleep on his dresser. The thoughts wander through my head… A vixen who isn't Kim is troubling my thoughts… Her words… They sting… But her eyes are of a fragile girl who was whipped and bruised by brutal parents. The words don't feel like a stabber, but they feel like someone who's troubled themselves. Kim hates her so much and I don't get it. Yes, she's green, she's a villain, and yes she's snarky. Drakken reminds me of a school bully and a proficient nerd put together as one. Mean, but smart, he creates devises contraptions of many kinds, but really does fail to put them to effective use. Shego, on the other hand, is a lot like Kim in numerous ways. She's assertive, bossy even for a sidekick, and rude at times. I cower before her like a chicken, but I see her emerald eyes and try not to smile. It's embarrassing when I ever smile at her. But I sense an unknown care for this vixen.

I went back to sleep and woke up at six. I got my homework ready for the Friday of the week. How I love Fridays! The times I go and grab a Naco at the Bueno Nacho are awesome. Kim and I hang out on the weekends at times. We're best friends, and not together. I remember giving her the Panderoo that she always wanted, which made her tear up and kiss my cheeks. I was flattered by the loving gesture. I waited for the Middleton High School bus and hopped on when the time was ready. I always sat next to Kim on the way to school, and some kids poked fun of us saying we had cooties. Those kids were smaller anyways and we weren't that annoyed, because we got used to them. The school day went by rather well. I scored well in my classes, my above average B. Once I left school, I came back to the house and hung around with Kim. It was fun, playing video games and having fun outside.

I and Kim sat in the living room of the Possible's house. The air was fresh and I relaxed on their couch. A worried Kim stepped by my side and held her Kimmunicator up to my face.

(Message from Wade)

Shego and Drakken are attempting to create another contraption. Another sitch with those two crazy people!

I arose and went with Kim out the door to the moped. I left to get to Dr. Drakken's base.

Kim and I were heading towards the lair of the infamous Dr. Drakken, when I, strangely, had an emotional jump and a scare at the same time when I thought of Shego…

"Ron, why are you happy?"

"Cause!"

"Why? I'm your best friend!"

"It's a super secret."

"Best friends share secrets."

"It's a really secret secret."

"Oh… yeah… You go 'secret' 'secret' on me?"

"Yep KP."

They arrived at the base and a fuming Shego struts out in a huff and puff.

"Look… The two have arrived!" Shego said in snarky sarcasm.

"Kim and what's his name!" Drakken yelled.

"Will you shut up Dr. D? We have a fight here," replied Shego.

"I will shut you up, Shego!" Kim yelled this loudly, making me close my ears in fear and sadness.

Kim suddenly noticed me sucking my thumb. Kim noticed that I was crushed emotionally…

"Princess, what's wrong?" Shego asked, very snooty.

"I see Ron crying! YOU SHOULD BE TOO!" Kim yelled, and in battle stance.

Finally at the last second, "STOP!" I yelled at the top of my throaty lungs.

"Why stop, Stoppable?" Shego asked with the usual disdain in her voice.

(not in story, but earlier flashback: Kim said that she would ditch Ron in front of Shego and that Dr. Drakken has a crazy mind…)

Dr. Drakken noticed how Shego's legs were positioned, and he slyly left the room and Kim followed…

They left me…? I don't know why. I noticed Shego pacing the room, singing a sad tune under her lips, and then she went towards the wall and sobbed. I've never noticed Shego cry in this fashion… I was worried, but I didn't want to go up to her, because I feared I would be melted by her green plasma. But this time, I put all fear aside. I mustered the courage to come right up to her and ask…

"Shego. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"WHAT ARE YOUR LAST WORDS, STOPPABLE?" Shego asked in rage. Her rage was short-lived.

"Please….! I don't want to hurt you!" I was on the floor waving my hands with a frightened face.

"Oh really…? I thought you hated me," Shego replied, slowly calming down.

I noticed a tear escape her eye and I said, "No… I always used to want to, but never could. I never would. And is something bothering you?"

"Why would I tell it to you, Stoppable?" She asked, not raged, but still unhappy.

"Uh… maybe because I care? Look, Shego. I've noticed the pain in your eyes. It makes me bon-diggity sad when I see people so hurt." I was sad beyond recognition. My eyes started to water in pity of Shego.

"You seriously want me to tell you, Stoppable? Don't tell ANYONE, or you'll be fried," Shego said with a warning.

"Yes, Shego," I said.

"You serious?" She asked.

"Note: Serious face!" I chanted.

"Okay…" Shego calmed down quite a bit. "I was part of the GO team… Hego, Mego, the Wego twins, and me. I was 10 when I was empowered by the comet, and the students at my school called me 'freak' and 'outcast' for being green-skinned and the such. I was the popular one too. I lost my position and hit the bottom."

"I think it's cute on you, bon-diggity cute," Ron said sheepishly.

Shego was confused but flattered… She couldn't hide the blush. Ron winked at her with a smile.

"It's true," Ron said with freak confidence.

She blushed further, thinking, "Guy thinks I'm cute? No way!"

"Weren't your parents villains?"

"Yeah… They suggested the idea… I sometimes regret the choice…"

"Yeah, you should. Not trying to be blaming, but the choice you took has caused pain in others…"

"STOPPABLE…" Shego calmed down afterwards… "Maybe you're right…"

"Why did you stick by Drakken so long and so and so…?"

"He literally forces me to… He'll fire me if I don't appear…"

"Hey Shego… Maybe you can tell him by being constantly absent…"

"STOPPABLE… That wouldn't be nice."

"He nice to you?"

"Not at all, Stoppable… I'm growing tired of his puny threats… I feel like he could be driven into the wall or something…"

"Then why not?"

"My morality tells me so…"

"Hmmph… A moral villain? Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Yea, it could be…"

I noticed no one around at all and said, "Open house, Shego…"

"Well, just GREAT… Just the two of us… Hey…" Her eyes started to look a little pleading.

Shego was able to hide her emotions until now… They rushed over.

"You're so cute Ronnie…"

"Well… uhh… those… eyes…"

Shego planted a kiss on my lips, stunning me like an electric wave.

"Boo yeah." I said that in amazement.

"How'd you like that?"

"Badical."

"May I call you Ronnie?"

"Uh… Sure?"

"Aw come on…" I was shocked at how sweet her mood was… She definitely liked it.

"What's with being saccharine all of a sudden? My weirdar is going off so badly!"

"RON… Did you know that Drakken would curse me if I acted this way… I did it for him mostly… I do have a snarky attitude at times, but it's mainly induced because I wanted Drakken to approve of me…"

"Well, Shego. You don't have to hide behind the snood."

"Not anymore, Ronnie."

I sat down with my back to the wall and crossed my legs in relaxation. Shego didn't scare me anymore. And Shego actually sat down next to me…

"I've got a miracle device Ronnie…"

"What is it?" I smiled.

"Rejuvenator… I'll be sixteen again!"

"Whoa Shego… DO IT…"

"Ah yeah!" She shoots herself with the device. "Suddenly… I feel like getting extra close to ya…"

"IT WORKED!" I yelled in epiphany. Shego snuggled up with Ron intimately and he gave a remark of pleasure.

"You suddenly look… YOUNGER!" I yelled again…

All of a sudden, Drakken and Kim run back in and they weren't horrified but crazily surprised.

"Shego! Did you just…" He passed out at what he saw…

"RON! You're in…" The same happened to Kim.

Shego and I giggled and did a big High 5.

"That was fun, Ronnie… They'll be out for a few minutes…"

"Boo yeah… So badical. Why do you hate Kim?"

"She was so mean… But I cannot blame her… I started it…"

Shego kissed me with a shocking force. It punched love into my face, giving me the cheesy grin.

After a few minutes, Drakken and Kim woke up in a daze.

"SHEGO! What happened to you?!..."

"Haha! Dr. D… I used the Rejuvenator! No reversal!"

"Screw… YOU'RE SO FIRED! I TOLD YA NOT TO TOUCH THAT!"

"Haha Dr. D.! You told us that you went away!"

"Yes I am leaving… Just checking on the buffoon…"

"Since you quit… May I give you one last ringing word?"

"Yeah Shego…"

"I am in love with that guy you call 'buffoon.' That's why I used the device. Now live with the result… Ron surely likes it…"

Dr. Drakken growled and stormed out of the base at hefty speed.

"Ron! You're in danger!?"

"No big, KP…"

Shego tensed up a little at the sight of Kim but eased down quickly.

"Hey Kimmie…!"

"Shego… You're… So… Different…!"

"Well, Drakken is a control freak and I was passive enough… Maybe I cared for him too much…"

"Yeah, I know that. But you look strikingly younger…"

"Agreed, Kimmie. I've used the rejuvenator device to reduce my age 8 years."

"It's bon-diggity, KP," I said in pride.

"It's irreversible Kimmie, but I don't really care."

"Show off the flames Shego!"

She powered up her laser and did something new. She used a laser to carve a heart in the wall of Drakken's former lair.

"Cool, Shego!" I chanted.

Kim left and let us be. She was a little worried that Shego would attack me or something but I was in complete peace just sitting next to her.

"So, Shego…"

"Call me Sheila…"

"Aw, a pretty name!"

"Thanks Ron!"

"Tell me why you've hidden your crush on me for so long… It's confusing me."

"Well, Ronnie. It's a little funny. When I was fighting you, I fought to get a glance of those chocolate brown eyes for some reason, and I would be totally embarrassed in front of Dr. Drakken. As I told you, he's a control freak, and wants to take over the world just to take over the world. To be honest, I have wanted to take over the world, but I don't want to see you hurt. Also, Kim would be pretty enraged if she figured out earlier. I didn't want Kim to hurt you, although it might've sounded like I did."

"Since you saw my eyes, you changed your mind?"

"Simple, Ron. You are absolutely cute."

I didn't expect it, but Shego ticked him all over, making him laugh crazily…

"This… tickles!"

"Say UNCLE!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"Alright Ron… You can have mercy from the TICKLES!"

"Hey Shego… Your eyes are so pretty…"

"Ron… Thank you!" Shego hugged me hard.

"Well… You're… so… beautiful… that… no… one… could… be… prettier…" I stuttered the words…

Shego just kissed me right in the lips as a reply.

"Ron, you're priceless… I don't seem like the previous Shego…"

"Nope, and I don't want that snarky one back."

"Nope, you won't… Just you… I'll definitely tease you…"

The two finally got up and stood.

"Yeah… Maybe you can…"

I was stopped by Shego charging at me and I was briefly scared, until I saw her cuddling on me with a bright smile on her face… She kissed me numerous times and I was in heaven with them.

Well, Shego is now a sweetie and doesn't try to kill me behind my back or without Kim.

"Yeah… How's your brothers?"

"Please don't bring that up, Ron…"

"Shego, you can spill on me…"

"Well, Hego has a big head and Mego is quite self-centered… The Wego twins are okay… When I got my powers, Hego told me to suck it up… It hurt me so bad that I just couldn't take it much longer…"

"You don't need to suck it up Shego… You know I love you, because I always thought about that angry, yet hurting woman in the green suit…"

"Yes, I did hurt… It felt so bad…"

"Hey Shego… I've gotta go…"

"See ya!"

I returned to the house that evening in an emotional daze. That Shego time was exhilarating, yet utterly confusing…

_HMMPH… I always remembered Shego being an utterly mean vixen. Has she lost her claws? Has she just played me? Has she really did it for me? Has she…_

My thoughts were stopped by a sudden knock on the front door of the house. I opened it and it was…

"SHEGO!...? Hey Sheila…!"

I saw the attire she was wearing… It made me numb in my mind. It wasn't her typical dark, skintight suit or anything, but a white cotton jacket and denim jeans.

"Hey Ron…" She put her hand up to my cheeks and squeezed them a little…

I put my arm around her small waist and led her into the living room.

"Well, Sheila… What's the sitch for ya?"

Shego sat down on the couch and I sat to her right and put my arm around her.

"I wanted to really hang out and explain all of this… It really confuses you."

"Yea, it does a lot… My weirdar was ringing 11 ever since that…"

"Yeah… I've got this… I'm an active writer!"

**Dear Ron…**

**I am so sorry for causing such confusion in your life…**

**The evil is raised by evil**

**The family leaves it**

**The progenitors stay**

**They teach me of it**

**All of my brothers told me**

'**Suck it up, and live'**

**I was scarred for life**

**And my mind wavered**

**I tasted evil and my mouth waters**

**But the evil was sickening**

**It was the escape to emotional pain**

**So I put on a face of the villainess**

**I was now a mercenary for hire**

**A blue-skinned villain took me in**

**He had a twisted yet weak mind**

**His name was Dr. Drakken**

**When you two came to foil the plans**

**I put on the brave face to scare Kim**

**But when you and she left**

**I was again in emotional prison**

**Dr. Drakken closed in on me**

**Threatened me about all the ways**

**He could possibly use me**

**To take over the world, even to kill you**

**But that one fateful day**

**Dr. Drakken went out to the store**

**Kim somehow left you alone, probably intended**

**And things were set straighter**

**I used the Rejuvenator and became young**

**Your eyes always set me in peace**

**I see a heart of gold and not of trash**

**Dr. Drakken has no heart… He's a bully, puny**

**But I have a heart inside of the cold shell**

**The cold shell has been shucked and shucked more**

**Breaking out, breaking out, breaking out**

**The compressed heart now in free reign**

**Dr. Drakken fired me at the stark revelation**

**But I don't really care anymore, this is it**

**You and I, one of a kind**

**You brought out my heart**

**Love, Sheila…**

"Crazy word use! Badical! And that worked, Sheila… I finally understand…"

"Permanent vacation from villainy for me? Yeah…"

"Permanent vacation!" They high-5'd.

R & R please!


End file.
